


Damage

by VarlenBronshtain



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dubious Consent, Harry pov, Hurt No Comfort, Jean POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sexual Assault, Vignettes, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, jeangst, pre-martinaise harry is a piece of shit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarlenBronshtain/pseuds/VarlenBronshtain
Summary: Вкус густого сигаретного дыма // авторучка // разбитая бутылка // капли под неоновым светом.Воспоминания о некогда легендарном дуэте Викмар-Дюбуа, с точки зрения каждого.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 3





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098218) by [circopoi (cicadabug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadabug/pseuds/circopoi), [nicpic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicpic/pseuds/nicpic). 



> Первая глава по большей части написана nicpic, а вторая - circo :3 Спасибо за прочтение, будем также рады кудосам и комментариям. // Еще следует уточнить, что мы не оправдываем действия Гарри в этом фанфике.

Ты натягиваешь перчатки. Новые, черные и кожаные. Они уже начинают натирать, хотя пока еще не изношены до бархата. Однако у тебя нет сомнений в том, что не пройдет много времени, прежде чем они сотрутся до дыр. Ты трешь ладонью об ладонь, пытаясь спастись от холода океана.

Скрип ткани о дерево. Это Жюдит садится рядом с тобой на доски, свешивая ноги с причала. В тишине раздается только приглушенное царапанье — прачка моет белье. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы разбавить гнетущую атмосферу. Может, поэтому прачка этим и занимается.

— Он скоро придет, Вик — шепчет Жюдит.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь.

  


* * *

  


— Он скоро придет, сержант, — сказал капитан. Солнечные лучи ярко струились через прикрытое ставнями окно позади него, деформируя его лысую макушку. Потом он бросил взгляд на твои напряжённые плечи и облокотился на офисное кресло так, как будто только что выиграл спор. — Расслабься, сынок. Он всегда рано или поздно объявляется.

— Да, сэр, — ты и так это знаешь. Капитан просто попытался тебя успокоить. У тебя чесались руки — очень хотелось пощипать бороду, но ты сидел смирно, держа ладони плотно сжатыми на коленях. Мерно тикали часы. Было 9:06. А он должен был явиться к 8:30.

— Ну, раз уж мы ждем, давайте поболтаем что ли, — капитан Птолемей Прайс, легенда РГМ, печально известный своими методами допроса, которые заставляли выплевывать свои кишки даже самых закоренелых преступников, встал и начал поливать приземистый, фарфоровый горшочек с цветами на столе, по дереву которого тут и там были вырезаны незабудки. — Ты же понимаешь, что все это просто формальности.

На столе покоилась папка с тремя полями для подписей: одна для твоей, одна для Прайса и одна для него.

— Я уверен, что, когда вы наконец официально станете напарниками, вы будете работать куда более слаженно.

На тот момент ты был знаком со своим будущим напарником чуть меньше двух месяцев, хотя много слышал о нем раньше. Ты не был уверен, каким образом Прайс рассудил, что вам двоим суждено быть вместе.

— Посмотрим, сэр, — посрать. Твой блуждающий палец наконец залез в подбородок и начал там шуровать.

Под звуки журчащей воды Прайс продолжил:

— Вижу, ты не уверен, что у вас все будет гладко, — он убрал крошечную пластиковую леечку в сторону и сложил руки на коленях. — Почему?

Вы оба знали, что у тебя никак не получится переубедить его изменить свое решение. Впрочем, в глазах капитана не было никакой неприязни, он искренне хотел бы узнать причину.

Ты тут же расправил плечи. Подтяжки какие-то слишком тугие.

— Сержант Дюбуа, без сомнения, один из самых… чудных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

Капитан кивнул, а ты продолжил:

— Он опытный офицер, который, несомненно, быстро продолжит подниматься по служебной лестнице, — тут ты указываешь на себя рукой. — Но я с ним работал только пару раз при Бердяева. Есть, наверное, и куда более подходящие лица на эту должность. Маккой, например.

Капитану понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы обдумать твои слова и сформулировать ответ:

— Сержант, ты и сам опытный офицер. Тебя рекомендовали для перевода в 41 за твое усердие, преданность и внимательность.

Ты мотнул плечами:

— Дюбуа раскрыл 11 дел в прошлом году. В одиночку. Маккой — единственный, кто хоть немного приблизился к таким цифрам, — ты склонил голову. — Ну, кроме вас, конечно, сэр.  
— Офицер Викмар, количество раскрытых дел ничего не решает. Это просто статистика, — капитан осторожно мял в руке листик цветка. — Я выбрал тебя по другим причинам.

Ты ждал, пока он разъяснит сказанное. Капитан продолжил:

— Маккой пусть и опытный, но, скажем так, гордый человек. Если бы я и назначил ему напарника, то выбрал бы того, кто понимает, что вмешиваться в его работу вовсе не нужно, и в этом не было бы ничего постыдного. Партнёры, обрабатывающие и развивающие теории своих коллег-офицеров, находясь при этом на втором плане, составляют основу РГМ. Дюбуа, к слову, совсем не такой человек. А теперь вернемся к вам, — он покрутил в руках фарфоровый горшок, поворачивая его к свету. — Гарри, так же, как и Маккой… «грубоватый индивидуалист».

Тут капитан рассмеялся какой-то непонятной тебе шутке и продолжил:  
— И именно из-за его странностей, к слову, довольно эффективных в работе, он периодически наносит всем нам ущерб: пострадавшие гражданские, подрыв авторитета милиции, так далее и так далее. А что еще более примечательно, ты, как и все, наверняка знаешь, *насколько* с ним тяжело работать.

Он наконец отпустил горшок. Его руки собрались в замок, и он посмотрел прямо тебе в глаза.

— Ты единственный офицер, который смог обуздать его разрушающую все вокруг силу, и, более того, направить ее в нужное, полицейское русло. Я, по крайней мере, таких больше не встречал. Очень приятно было наблюдать за тем, как вы работаете со ШИФРОВАЛЬЩИКОМ, — ты кивнул. Все помнишь. — Ты не порицал, э-э, методы детектива. А ведь все пытаются, но это же все равно что попытаться перекрыть Эсперанс. Ты же нашел способ контролировать и направлять его. В результате, вы раскрыли дело в рекордное время. Ты, — он ткнул пальцем тебе в грудь. — Будешь его швартовкой. Его заземлителем.  
Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это значит:

— Его предохранителем*.

Капитан хмурится. Ему не понравилась формулировка.

— Сержант…

В дверь глухо постучали. Три раза. Он пришел.

  


* * *

  


Стук в дверь. Да еб твою мать. Было три, блять, утра, проливной дождь отчаянно бился в окно в спальне. Ты полежал еще некоторое время в надежде, что стучащий просто уйдет. Но он, однако, уходить не собирался, стуча все громче и громче. Ты с ворчаниями вышел из спальни и открыл-таки дверь, ведь иначе этот мудила ее бы выломал.

У него воняло изо рта — когда он, блять, в последний раз чистил зубы? — а еще, конечно, все твое лицо тут же обволокло стойким ароматом алкоголя. Тебя даже это уже не раздражало, все-таки за четыре года вполне возможно привыкнуть к бесконечному отчаянию Дюбуа.

Он тут же упал вперед. Его зрачки были как всегда расширены. Ты поймал его, почувствовав оглушающий грохот — так неестественно быстро и громко билось его сердце. На пару секунд ты замер. Он скорее всего под спидами, попперсами, кокаином и еще хуй знает под чем. Может, все сразу. Впрочем, ты уже ничему не удивлялся. Он простонал что-то тебе в плечо. Ты поднял его руку и проверил, нет ли следов уколов. Ничего. И на том спасибо.

Нетрудно догадаться, что сегодня спать тебе придется на диване. Когда ты взвалил эту необъятную тушу на себя и потащил ее в спальню, ты еще отчётливее слышал грохот его сердца. Слава, блять, богу, что он настолько устал, что, по крайней мере, не брыкается.  
— Дора?.. — прошептал он. Ты пихнул его на кровать, отвернул голову, чтобы его, упаси господь, не вырвало на простыни и надавил на грудь, чтобы тот не вставал. Он прищурился, попытавшись разглядеть тебя получше.

— Мудила. Да, блять, это твоя жена Дора, вернулась, наконец, из Мировы, чтобы надрать тебе зад, — ты обтер руки об штаны. — А ты…

Тут он вытянул руки и обхватил твою голову. Ты, споткнувшись обо что-то на полу и не удержавшись, упал на кровать.

— Сука!

Одно быстрое движение, и Гарри уже над тобой, прижал тебя к матрацу. Ты попытался ударить его. Потом закричал.

— Слезь с меня нахуй! — в его глазах ничего не отражалось, хотя они и были направлены на тебя. Сквозь тебя. Он изо всей силы, до синяков сжал твои предплечья. — Это же, блять, я, идиот! Твой напарник!

Он не слушал. От ужаса у тебя скрутило живот. Ты еще раз попытался спихнуть его.  
Он потихоньку начал сползать. Ты видел, как в сантиметре от тебя пульсирует вена у него на шее. Блять! Ты мотнул головой. Его рука взметнулась вверх, стремительно упала вниз и обхватила твой подбородок, притянув к себе. Прежде чем ты успел что-либо предпринять, он поцеловал тебя.

Ласково. Нежно. Твое сердце вздрогнуло и замерло. Уши заполнил звенящий шум. Когда ты не ответил, он попытался углубить поцелуй.

И ты позволил ему.

Губы у него потрескавшиеся и пахнут горьким вином, но, в общем-то, все равно. Его язык прошелся по твоим зубам. Это все ради него. Это все ради того, чтобы он хоть на пару мгновений почувствовал себя счастливым, предавшись мечте о вернувшейся Доре. Но ты, однако, не Дора. И никогда не сможешь ее заменить.

Боже, он такой теплый. Ты обхватил его лицо руками и тоже целуешь, изо всех сил стараясь напомнить себе, что он целует вовсе не тебя, а ее. Он даже не знает, что это ты.

Все это ради него. Боже, все это ради него. Так и должно быть.

Он наконец отпустил тебя, но только чтобы снова сомкнуть ладони на твоей спине и скользнуть под рубашку. Твои глаза широко распахнулись, а все тело сотрясла крупная дрожь.

— Подожди, блять…

Он все еще не понял, где находится. Ты попытался вывернуться из его хватки, но он изо всех сил вцепился тебе в рубашку. На мгновение молния освещает его лицо, обнажая все его темные, петляющие желания, а потом он снова погружается в тень.

— Нет! — Ты, сам того не осознавая, в панике поджал колени и ударил его пяткой в лицо. Его челюсть громко клацнула от удара.

Он закричал от боли. Как только его хватка ослабла, ты с хрипом упал с кровати, прижался к стене и попытался вытереть вкус его губ со своих. Но ничего не получилось. Гарри повернул глаза на тебя. Теперь они были ничем не затуманены.

— Жан?.. Ох, блять.

Выскользнув из комнаты, ты хлопнул за собой дверью и навалился на ее всем своим весом, трясущимися пальцами пытаясь повернуть ручку. Гарри толкнул дверь, попытавшись ее открыть.

— Жан? Погоди. Черт. Жан! — он сорвался на крик и задрожал. Ты почувствовал это даже через дверь. Затем последовал глухой удар. Ты не двигался. — Погоди, мне жаль. Я… Я не…  
Снаружи сверкали молнии.

Ты молишься каким бы там, блять, ни было богам, чтобы Гарри не вспомнил все это завтрашним утром. Ты надеешься, что и ты не будешь помнить это завтрашним утром.  
Туша, что все это время давила на дверь, съехала на пол. Ты услышал, как он разрыдался. Хрупкая фанерная дверь не могла сдержать его стенаний.

— Мне жаль, мне так… Я просто ебаный неудачник. Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Лучше бы я просто, блять, убил себя. Тогда бы все наладилось. — Ты стиснул зубы. Его сожаления звучат так искренне, так, как обычно и звучит правда, но ты понимаешь: это ненадолго. Всегда так. — Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

«Это все неправда», — уговаривал ты себя. — «Сейчас ты моргнешь, и…»

— Жан?!

Он ударил кулаком по двери. Если бы ты там не стоял, он бы, наверное, проломил ее.  
— ВЫПУСТИ МЕНЯ, — заорал он. — Что? Я тебя пугаю, да? Пидор ебаный. Чувствительная, блять, сучка. Что, небось от страха обосрал свои пидорские штанишки?

Тишина. Сверкают молнии. Минут через тридцать Гарри заснет на твоей кровати. Еще через час ему опять приснится кошмар, и тогда ты осторожно разбудишь его и снова уложишь.  
Дрожащими пальцами ты коснулся своих распухших губ. Не обращай внимания на это покалывание на коже, не думай об огне в легких, о том, как они обращаются в пепел, смешанный с кровью. Если закрыть глаза, то его храп нельзя будет отличить от бушующего снаружи ветра.

Если закрыть глаза, то ты снова увидишь, как он тебя целует.

  


* * *

  


Капал дождик. Ты посмотрел наверх. Небо гудело — приближался шторм. Ты перевел взгляд на часы: уже 23:48. Вывески баров маняще сверкали в темноте, но тебе никогда не были милы эти неоновые огни и золотистая атмосфера, которую они излучали. Из здания, перед которым ты стоял, глухо доносились ритмичные удары, смех и улюлюканье. Ты переступил порог, сложил зонтик и кинул его в специальное ведерко на входе.  
Ты выдохнул. Все нормально. Ты знал, что такое будет происходить время от времени. Ты, все-таки, как-никак, его предохранитель.

Как правило, офицеры РГМ часто шляются по барам, но твой партнер исключение. Без сомнений, каждый бар в Джармоке по крайней мере слышал о нем, а еще четверть из них поместила его в черный список. Не без оснований. Ты осмотрелся.  
Посетители бара столпились вокруг двух мужчин, стоящих в центре. Из столов и стульев выставили импровизированный ринг. Деньги плыли из рук в руки, невысокий мужчина принимал ставки, записывая их в блокнотик.

И он, блять, там, стоял без рубашки, ковыляя по рингу как бык на родео. На лице у него уже красовался огромный фингал. Однако его оппоненту досталось сильнее. Тот едва стоял, пытаясь удержаться на дрожащих ногах. Тебя начало тошнить от духоты, смердящего запаха выпивки и пота. Кажется, ему дважды зарядили в челюсть.

Во взгляде Гарри нет и намёка на трезвость. Его лицо искажено гримасой, зрачки расширены, а глаза ничего не видят. Ты вздохнул. Тебе бы лучше вмешаться, пока он не забил того беднягу до смерти.

— ПРЕКРАЩАЙТЕ, — прикрикнул ты. Несколько голов тут же повернулись на тебя. Но не его. Его кровожадный взгляд все еще был направлен на противника.

Работая локтями, ты продрался через толпу и встал внутри круга.

— ОФФИЦЕР РГМ!

Ты повернулся, чтобы каждый смог увидеть твои галогенные знаки на куртке.

— Отойди. Можете продолжить драку на улице, мне плевать. — ГАРРИ!

Гарри схватил бутылку и разбил ее о барную стойку. Толпа тут же оживилась.  
Блять! Ты по инерции встал прямо перед ним, поднял руку и уже открыл рот, чтобы выкрикнуть, что ты его чертов *напарник*–

Бутылка описала в воздухе дугу, разбрызгивая алые капли по дощатому полу.

  


* * *

  


Капелька алых чернил растеклась по твоей записной книжке. Все размазалось. Это уже вторая сломанная ручка за сегодня. Боже, блять. Ты кинул ее на землю и полез в пальто за запасной.

В поле зрения появилась рука, протягивающая тебе старую, потрепанную авторучку. Ты поднял глаза. Гарри, избегая встречаться с тобой взглядом, держал ручку в кулаке. Ты молча, с какой-то опаской принял ее. Гарри тут же отдернул руку.  
Ты снял колпачок, сглотнул и начал писать. На пару строчек какое-то невнятное чувство заставило твою ладонь вихлять из стороны в сторону, кривя предложения. Впрочем, потом все прошло.

  


* * *

  


— И… Готово! — Прайс размашисто расписался на документе.

Вот и все. Теперь ты напарник некого сержанта Гаррье Дюбуа. Ты взглянул на него. Ничем не отягощенный, он непринужденно опирался на стол и самоуверенно ухмылялся, глядя на тебя в ответ.

Ты протянул ему руку.

— Надеюсь, сработаемся, сержант.

Даже несмотря на предстоящую тебе работу «предохранителя», ты правда надеялся. Безбашенность Дюбуа напоминала тебе о чем-то таком, ради чего ты, кажется, уже миллионы лет назад пошел работать в милицию, и что было почти раздавлено грудой бумаг и нераскрываемых дел. Тебе никогда не светила слава — как в общем-то никому в Ревашоле, но… кажется, с ним ты хоть немного мог понежиться в ее лучах.

— Я тоже, Жан, — он пожал твою руку и тут же высоко поднял свою. Ладно, ладно, разочек можно. Громкий, смачный хлопок разнесся по всей комнате.

Ты удивился, насколько у него были горячие руки. Тепло, передавшееся тебе от хлопка, еще долго разливалось по ладони и не отставало, даже когда вы вышли из офиса Прайса и пошли в бар, чтобы отпраздновать событие всем остальным участком.

Ты улыбнулся. Гарри, заметив это, ухмыльнулся еще шире. Он поднял бокал и произнес тост:

— Пусть наш дуэт запомнится всем и надолго! — прокричал он. Весь сорок первый заликовал. — Нас, блять, не остановить! Раскрыть или сдохнуть!

Ты рассмеялся и чокнулся с ним, пролив немного золотистой пены на пальцы. Снова было на что надеяться.

  


* * *

  


Каждое утро ты лично здороваешься с Кацураги. Каждое утро ты таким образом пытаешься разглядеть, нет ли на нем синяков, отметин, порезов от разбитых бутылок, может, ребро сломано–

Ты снова хлебнул виски из фляжки. Она уже наполовину пустая. В любом случае, а что бы ты сделал, если бы в один прекрасный день разглядел что-нибудь? С лейтенантом уже два месяца как ничего не происходит. Ты все ждешь, ждешь, а они не появляются. И никогда не появятся, но перестать проверять выше твоих сил. Это уже как традиция.

За эти пять с половиной лет ты так и не смог ни остановить, ни изменить Гарри. Стало только хуже. А лейтенанту понадобилась всего неделя — и вуаля, мудак, столько лет терроризировавший участок, просто пропал, испарился! Вместо него теперь работала новенькая, бесконечно добрая версия того человека, которого ты когда-то знал.

Блять, господи. Ты обхватил голову руками. Снова попытался утопить скверные мысли в выпивке.

Они оба ушли из участка где-то час назад, Гарри предложил лейтенанту поужинать. Сидят сейчас где-нибудь в теплой кафешке, хохочут в тусклом свете и наслаждаются обществом друг друга.

Ты же стоял в переулке рядом со станцией. Темно. Мимо тебя пронеслась измождённая худая крыса. Ты хлебнул еще раз.

Свет фар проезжающих машин кляксами падает на фляжку — там отражается его лицо, его мраморно-стеклянные глаза, его челюсть, отвисшая от опьянения, будто оторванный кусок кожи, — хотя, нет, глаза слишком светлые, а борода слишком короткая. Это совсем не его лицо. Это твое. Шесть лет спустя ты наконец понял, каково это быть по-настоящему *брошенным*.

Теперь ты наконец понял, почему он срывался на тебе.

Стряхивая с плеч жалкое ощущение того, что ты — это он, ты закрываешь глаза и в молитве поднимаешь голову к небу, прося о мгновении, всего лишь об одном мгновении, когда ты сможешь обо всем забыть. Впрочем, ты знаешь, что ночью он снова тебе приснится. Но никто тебя не разбудит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Damage control


	2. Collateral

С пальцев медленно капает вода. Над головой кричат и кувыркаются чайки. Больше ничего в воздухе не слышно, кроме, может быть, мерного шипения мотора лодки, управляемой неким Кимом Кацураги. Он откинулся на спину, древесина тихонько поскрипывает под ним, а его оранжевая куртка блестит на фоне бежевого неба предзимнего Ревашоля.  
Ты потираешь о штаны замерзшими руками.

— Получилось, Ким.

Он смотрит на тебя и кивает. Едва заметно улыбается.

На языке вертится что-то острое, но одновременно и сладкое. Ты решаешь, что именно такая, наверное, на вкус надежда.

* * *

Вот такое, наверное, на вкус отчаяние. Прошлой ночью ты, как обычно, положил в рот пару таблеток, но вырубился раньше, чем успел проглотить их. Теперь они застряли в зубах и обволокли десны. Весь рот уже в едкой химии. Ты сплюнул то, что от них осталось, на пол, обхватил голову руками и сел. Она была словно мяч для боулинга, словно самая тяжелая гантель в зале, и ты еще даже не закончил со своим длинным списком метафор, как вдруг вспомнил, что вы уже с ней больше никогда не пойдете играть в боулинг.

И в зал… По пятницам после второй половины дня она всегда работала допоздна — пыталась научить кого-то из детей Ле Джардина искусствам. На эти деньги вы могли хотя бы за свет заплатить. Ты в это время ходил в зал и упражнялся, растапливая накопившееся давление. Тебе просто хотелось ни о чем не думать некоторое время. Пустоты в голове — вот чего тебе постоянно не хватало. Ближе к концу тренировки, когда у нее заканчивалась работа, она приходила, прижималась носом к стеклу и с восхищением смотрела на тебя. Иногда, пока она любовалась тобой, или, скорее, каким-то диким зверем, ненароком забредшим в зал, ты замечал блаженство в ее глазах.

Тогда ты чувствовал себя *крутым*. Даже когда все вокруг начало рушиться, подобно прорыву осажденной крепости, а дел в твоем блокноте только прибавлялось и прибавлялось, пока они наконец не сформировали уродливое месиво из твоих неудач, даже тогда она считала тебя *крутым*.

И ты все просрал, Гарри. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Нет в тебе больше крутости. Вся она по кусочкам была вырвана клювами стервятников из твоего мозга и теперь растворилась где-то в пустоте. Ты ее потерял.

Судя по солнцу, с трудом пробивающемуся сквозь занавески, сейчас где-то восемь. Может, восемь десять. Надо вставать, надо работать. Надо зарабатывать деньги. Надо выпить. А для этого надо зарабатывать деньги. М-да, вот тебе и причинно-следственные связи.  
Ты оперся рукой на стену, чтобы не упасть ненароком, но пока вставал все равно споткнулся. Снова заснул не раздеваясь, и разит от тебя чем-то одновременно приемлемо вонючим и капельку гнилым. Ну, переодеваться ты не будешь. С трудом нащупал грубый подол пиджака и небрежно набросил его на плечи. В ногах и руках какая-то энергия, будто перед пробежкой. Куда надо бежать? Уже никто не узнает.

По квартире разносится запах неизвестно когда купленной в какой-то забегаловке еды. Ты взял в руки чашку с водой и опрокинул ее содержимое себе на затылок. Затем ты уронил голову вниз, и вода начала стекать по ушам, заливаясь в нос. У тебя не было ни сил, ни желания вытираться. Кому какое дело до того, как ты выглядишь? Никому. Уже никому. Хорошо бы было, если б был кто-нибудь, кто сказал бы тебе, мол, Гарри, выглядишь словно говна кусок! А еще лучше бы было, если бы у этого кого-нибудь были длинные светлые волосы и озорная улыбка на лице.

Часы мерно тикали, пока ты пожирал полузасохший карри. Снова эта энергия.  
Сегодня надо было сделать что-то важное. Но что именно?

Если это что-то важное, то ты обязательно вспомнишь, что же такого надо сделать, так? Ты начал постукивать ногой по полу. 8:30. Какие такие восемь тридцать? На часах *уже* 8:30.  
Ты взял свой дипломат, засунул руки в карманы куртки и вышел на свежий утренний воздух. Сердце твое колотилось, а голоса в голове никак не успокаивались. Ты зашагал прочь от коробки, которую люди называют домом, вниз по улице, топая по лужам и разбрызгивая грязь по асфальту. Вечные муки. И что теперь? Дождь вчерашнего дня собирался в маленькие озера, заливаясь в бетонные трещины, и теперь в них отражалось до боли знакомое бледное серебро в тусклом солнечном свете. Серебро, которое…  
Ах, да. Сегодня ты должен стать напарником Жана Викмара.

Прохожие оборачивались на тебя, на тебя, у которого открылось второе дыхание, ведь теперь была цель. Ты — мужчина с целью, и эта цель — расписаться, пожать друг другу руки, а потом, что самое важное, пойти отметить все вышеперечисленное с друзьями.  
Нет, самое важное — это Жан.

Он совсем не похож на твоих прошлых напарников, которые относились к тебе как ко льву в клетке или, что еще хуже, как к дитю малому, хотя ты, на самом деле, был одним из самых эффективных профессионалов в своем участке. Впрочем, в какой-то момент тебе это даже начало нравиться. Особенное удовольствие доставляло смотреть на их рожи, когда они, изможденные, оступались от расследования поздно вечером, а на утро снова приходили в участок и видели там тебя с огромными кругами под глазами, тащащего преступника в камеру 41 отдела. После третьего раза они обычно подавали документы на перевод.

Ты быстрым шагом приблизился к служебному входу участка и взбежал по лестнице.

Но Жан, он не такой. Он спокойный, глаза-пуговки у него поблескивают, пока он с напряжённым любопытством наблюдает за тем, как ты работаешь. Может, это все молодость, а может и одиночество, которым вы оба страдаете, кто знает. Нельзя быть уверенным наверняка, но и сразу отбрасывать такое предположение не стоит. Ты тоже краем глаза наблюдал за ним во время допросов, пока двигал свидетелей, информаторов и обвиняемых на своей воображаемой шахматной доске. Оглядываясь через плечо, ты наблюдал за ним, пока он пытался поспевать за твоими широкими шагами по улицам Джамрока. Особенно пристально ты за ним наблюдал, когда вы выходили покурить после тяжелого дня и начинали делиться версиями, предлагать план дальнейших действий и отпускать шуточки — он с невозмутимой улыбкой, а ты со своей фирменной маниакальной гримасой.

Ты постучался в дверь Прайса.

За все время твоих наблюдений на тебя смотрели с тем же блаженным восхищением, только теперь уже не голубые, а серы глаза. Ну нет, Гарри, не растерял ты свою крутизну. И не растеряешь, пока он будет с тобой.

* * *

Твои дрожащие ноги привели тебя к какой-то двери, и тебе ничего не остается, кроме как постучаться. Ты не понимал, где находишься, яркий свет ламп бил по усталым глазам, сердце скакало в груди, будто голубь в предсмертной агонии, а голова каталась по полу, хотя, если подумать хорошенько, она все еще была крепко-накрепко привязана к шее.

— Пожалуйста, — попытался сказать ты.

Голосовые связки тоже не на своем месте. Это место пахнет как дом. Чувствуется, как дом. И даже могло бы им стать. Небольшая коробка возле реки, вниз по аллее, напротив Видео Ревашоль. Яблони. Солнце. Если ты не там, то где же еще?

Дверь открылась, ты ввалился внутрь, и тебя окутало тепло. Такое тепло окутывало тебя после тяжелого дня, многочасового тыканья пальцами в трупы и наблюдения за работорговцами детьми, разгуливающими на свободе.

— Гарри, — ее голос был похож на белый пух голубки. — Все хорошо, Гарри.

Она стояла в тени. Воняло… Нет, слишком противное слово, чтобы описывать свою любовь так. *Миазмы* витали в воздухе, кто-то разлагался, но не совсем в прямом смысле.  
Еще в комнате пахло куревом, дымом и чистой кожей. Никаких ароматов гниющих фруктов. Никакой гнили, кроме, может быть, тебя со зрачками такими расширенными, что в них, кажется, отражается весь город, и все из-за пяти стимуляторов разом, рикошетящим теперь по твоим венам.

Потом ты плюхнулся на что-то мягкое и убаюкивающее. Кто-то там над тобой толкает твое дрожащее тело холодными руками на кровать. Похоже на ее кровать, но пахнет совсем не так. Кто-то решительно обеспокоен твоим положением, это видно по тому, как он напрягся. Угловатый силуэт в колеблющемся наркотическом сиянии. Невообразимо мягко. Кто же это, если не она?

— Дора?..

Ты не услышал ответа из-за гула своего сердца. Слишком темно, чтобы прочитать по губам. Да и все равно.

Ты так по ней скучал. Она пропадет, если не сделать что-нибудь здесь и сейчас. Ты знаешь, как это происходит: ты неистово целуешь ее в последний раз, потом плачешь, потом умоляешь, а потом туман Вояджер Роуд забирает ее.

Ты нежно обхватил ее лицо ладонями, так нежно, словно она рассыплется, если ты будешь неаккуратен. Она улыбнулась. Ты толкнул ее на кровать, солнечные лучи начали ласкать вас белым светом.

— Ну, — произнесла она. — Давай же.

Ваши губы соприкасаются, и все рушится. Ты в квартире, кровь кипит, пот градом льется со лба, рука прижата к чьему-то горлу, а губы к губам, пропахшим густым сигаретным дымом. Это сигареты Жана, кровать Жана, и сердце, тоже Жана, отчаянно стучит под твоими пальцами. Ты все это понял и все равно продолжил. Это самое малое, что ты можешь для него сделать.

Ты углубил поцелуй, позволяя языку исследовать его рот. В голове только боль и отчаяние, но он держит тебя за щеки и тоже с жаром целует, и ты знаешь, что хотя бы это ты сделал правильно.

Все это ради него. Боже, все это ради него. Это правильно.

Ты ослабил хватку на запястье и убрал руку с горла, скользнув под рубашку. Мускулы дрожат под твоими пальцами. Он извивается от твоих прикосновений, он уже давно этого хотел. Однако он отшатывается от тебя, но он *хочет*… Или ему страшно. Или он чувствует себя виноватым. Сложно сказать. Так ты можешь заставить ее остаться… Нет, погоди. Ты можешь сделать все правильно. Для него. *Он* в этом нуждается, и если уж так, то ты можешь ему это дать. Ты наклоняешься и–

Его нога врезалась в твою челюсть. Он выскользнул из твоей хватки.

Ты, падая на край матраца и потирая место удара, вскрикнул не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности. Жан уже на другой стороне комнаты, стоит с округлившимися от страха глазами и трясущимися плечами, будто загнанный зверь.

— Жан? — О, бля, ты опять проебался. — Ох, блять, я–

Он бросился к двери и захлопнул ее за собой. С той координацией, которая у тебя осталась после этой бурной ночи, ты бросился за ним, дернул ручку и толкнулся в дверь плечом, но он, видимо, навалился на нее, пытаясь удержать тебя внутри.

— Жан? Погоди. Черт. Жан! — прокричал ты. В твоем голосе появилась дрожь, а в горле начал формироваться комок. Ты снова толкнул дверь. — Погоди, мне жаль. Я… Я не…  
Что ты не? Не хотел целовать его? Не хотел трахнуть его? Именно этого ты и хотел.  
За дверью тишина. Сила, с которой он держит ее закрытой, не позволяя тебе выйти — единственное доказательство того, что он еще там, еще не бросил тебя.

У тебя подкосились ноги, и ты свалился на пол. Жаркое, слизистое дыхание вырывалось из твоих легких. Ты снова проебался, как и обычно. Все потому, что ты этим живешь. Ты сопутствующий* ущерб. Не важно, для кого — для гражданских, для преступников, друзей, родных, любимых — ты как осколочная граната. Причиняешь боль всем вокруг.

— Мне жаль, мне так… Я просто ебаный неудачник. Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Лучше бы я просто, блять, убил себя. Тогда бы все наладилось.

Ты причиняешь боль всем вокруг, потому что ты блядский подлый торчок.

Кровь, словно кипяток, застучала в ушах.

— Жан?! — ты снова ударил по двери. Боль приятно разливается по костяшкам пальцев. Освежает. Прилив адреналина. — Выпусти меня. Что? Я тебя пугаю, да? Пидор ебаный. Чувствительная, блять, сучка. Что, небось от страха обосрал свои пидорские штанишки?  
Вот так-то. Лучше смыть жизнь в толчок. Она никогда не была хорошей. Ты все просрал, Гарри, уже когда в первый раз открыл глаза. Теперь понимаешь? Все бессмысленно.  
Ты зарылся в простыни, пропахшие пеплом и провалился в сон, мечтая о собственной кремации.

* * *

Ты поднялся с пола бара, стряхивая с щеки чёрствые крошки хлеба. Из-за выпитого земля проваливалась под ногами, но сознание белой светящейся горящей стрелой указывало на того, кто посмел толкнуть тебя. Твой мозг уже не здесь. Теперь ты оружие, что-то вроде самонаводящейся ракеты.

Ты сжал и разжал кулаки. Твоя грудь вздымалась, готовая разорваться на куски от объема воздуха, который ты поглощал.

— Ты куда это, блять, пошел? Думаешь еще раз меня ударить, недоросток? — ты схватил его за футболку, притянул к себе и прорычал прямо в лицо: — Я тебя убью нахуй.

Вокруг тебя раздавались крики и визги, все орали как дикие звери, движимые первобытным инстинктом, который охватывал весь бар, только усиливаясь от всеобщего безумия. Все они горели в жужжащей дымке, а ты тлел в погребальном костре. Морячок напротив тебя сплюнул и выставил кулаки.

— Ну, давай, блять, подеремся.

Ты содрал с себя рубашку и швырнул ее куда-то в сторону. Воздух будто наэлектризован: вот это я, блять, понимаю — суперзвезда.

Вокруг тебя начинают летать купюры. В баре ни единого знакомого — тебя сразу записывают в проигравшие. Ну, посмотрим-посмотрим. Ты еще насладишься их лицами, когда выбьешь из этого выблядка все дерьмо, и как ты будешь хорош, когда превратишь его лицо в кровавое месиво.

Он изучал тебя. Ты наблюдал за ним. Его кулак змеей пронесся к твоему лицу: первый удар проходит близ уха, а второй, второй медленнее и направлен тебе в лоб. Ты слишком быстро дернулся, поэтому тебе заехали в глаз. Комната начала плыть и качаться туда-сюда от удара, но ты собрался и апперкотировал ему в челюсть, потом размахнулся и двинул ему каблуком в подбородок.

Он рухнул на пол под истошные крики жаждущих кровопролития. Он вцепился ногтями сначала в стул, потом схватился за стол, подтянулся. Ты ухмыльнулся, а твой глаз начал подрагивать в предвкушении хорошей драки. Строит из себя крутого? Ну, ты-то теперь убедишься, что отцом ему быть не светит.

Внезапно началась какая-то суматоха: кто-то что-то сказал об РГМ, но тебе похуй. Вы все еще в центре внимания. Шоу почти закончилось, время грандиозного финала. Мораль сей басни такова: не выебывайся, блять, перед Сопутствующим Ущербом. И не играй с ходячими бомбами. Кто-то вручил тебе в руки бутылку, ты тут же грохнул ее об стойку, осколки стекла с раскатами грома попадали на пол. Комната окутана пламенем, твоя жажда крови отражается в полных страха глазах умирающего морячка. Но почему-то он смотрит не на тебя. Он глядит куда-то вправо, умоляя о помощи.

Никакие мольбы не помогут. Ты вскинул руку и с силой опустил ее, рассекая на части эти серые измученные глаза, это изможденное лицо. Но это не морячок.

  
Звон стекла, хруст кости. За ним хриплый вскрик.

* * *

У Жана снова сломалась ручка.

— Блять, — пробурчал он себе под нос. Сегодня он какой-то нервный. Не хочет говорить тебе, почему. Утром ты уже полюбопытствовал о причине его беспокойства, но в ответ получил только лаконично-грубое «отъебись». Раньше он всем с тобой делился. Теперь не хочет. Раньше вы постоянно о чем-то болтали, теперь все время молчите. Впрочем, вы достаточно хорошо сработались, чтобы в ходе расследования обходиться без лишних разговоров.

У тебя не было запасных ручек, поэтому ты достал ту, что на черный день, из потайного кармана пиджака. Старая авторучка, купленная когда-то в канцелярском магазинчике, что за рекой. Ты бы никогда не смог себе такую позволить, но ее родители могли. Ты протянул ее Жану. Тот молча взял ее и продолжил писать.

Иногда тебе кажется, что ты муравей, застрявший своими крохотными ножками в бесконечной жвачке. С каждым вздохом ты все проебываешься и проебываешься, но ведь стараешься, правда стараешься все исправить. Ты — крошечный человечек в огромной реке, состоящей из всех твоих неудач. Ты беспомощно гребешь против течения, которое даже сами боги не смогли бы остановить.

* * *

— Все порицают твои методы, но это же все равно что попытаться перекрыть Эсперанс, — ответил тебе Прайс, когда ты, спустя некоторое время спросил о причинах его решения. — Жан, он, прости за пространную метафору, он что-то вроде канала. Или поймы. В общем, у вас идеальный тандем.

Да бог с ним, с тандемом. Ты проработал с Жаном всего два месяца, но голоса в твоей голове нашептывали, что все несомненно полетит к чертям собачьим. Они говорили, что Жан-Херон Викмар, став твоим напарником, подписал себе смертный приговор.

«Где доказательства?» — спрашивал ты у них. Нет таких, но, знаешь, они никогда раньше не ошибались.

Но то, как Жан, скрывая восхищение, смотрит на тебя с трепетной преданностью в глазах… Никакой другой напарник на тебя так не посмотрит. *Никто* другой на тебя так не посмотрит.

Прайс дал понять, что разговор окончен. Ты пожал плечами и развернулся к Жану. Он протянул тебе руку и сказал:

— Надеюсь, сработаемся, сержант.

Ты крепко пожал его ладонь. Несмотря на свою неопытность, он уверен в себе и спокоен.

— Я тоже, Жан.

Забудь к черту о предстоящей выпивке и девочках (второе, только если Жан согласится). Вот это настоящий праздник. Настоящий праздник происходит здесь и сейчас, в маленьком офисе на углу возле старой фабрики, расположенной над съездом автострады 8/81 прямо в сердце Ревашоля, в бывшей, ныне опозоренной столица мира.

Ты поднял ладонь, чтобы дать ему «пять».

Жан улыбнулся. В первый раз по-настоящему улыбнулся, сверкая морщинками и ямочками на щеках. Он дал тебе «пять». Хлопок* надежды эхом разнесся по улицам города.

* * *

Ладонь Кима встречается с твоей на пятюне снизу со смачным, малость приглушенным хлопком.

Ты присвистнул.

— О, блять, да, Ким, — начал ты. — Парниша попался прямо к нам лапы. В наши *грубые* лапища. Ваша песенка спета! Мертв, как дверная ручка.

Ким шагал за тобой по ступенькам станции. Вы направлялись в Джамрок Централ. В сумерках деревья отбрасывали на узкий тротуар длинные, яркие тени. Легкий ветерок выбивал пряди из волос Кацураги, лак за трудные часы работы уже потерял свою силу.

— Это невозможно, детектив. Дверные ручки не могут описать, *насколько* человек мертв.  
— Значит, он теперь простой труп.

Ким на секунду задумался.

— Нет. Куда мертвее.

— Значит, труп, который кто-то сожрал, а после трапезы умер. Нет, мы заставим его убить себя. О, да, именно так. Секси-культ убийств и суицида.

Ким отвернулся и прижал ладонь к лицу, как будто сейчас раскашляется. Ты был уже достаточно давно знаком с ним, чтобы понять, что это своеобразный аналог смеха, и, даже несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо звуков с его стороны, аналог довольно милый. Пока вы направлялись к причудливой самарийской закусочной на углу, несправедливо покинутой всеми гурманами, но обожаемой Кимом, вы начали беззаботно болтать о преступлениях, о машинах, о мире в целом, потом немного посплетничали.

Свет фар проезжающих мимо карет прыгал по весенним лужам, отражаясь в них бледным серебром. Серебро, которое… что?

Ты остановился как вкопанный.

— Ким, тебе вот никогда не казалось, что что-то от тебя ускользает? — вдруг спросил ты, рассматривая серые лужи тающего снега.

Ким оглянулся на тебя и, чуть заметно улыбаясь, ответил:

— Нет. Даже предположить не могу, почему *тебе* так может казаться, — он, аккуратно взявшись двумя пальцами за твой локоть, потащил тебя дальше. — Но, говоря серьезно, расскажи, если вспомнишь.

— Ага.

— Ну, пошли. Как поговаривал Готлиб: «Голодное брюхо к ученью глухо», — он быстро зашагал дальше, оставив тебя догонять.

  
Позже в тот вечер, уже после того как вы поужинали, ты лежишь, не в силах заснуть, и пытаешься вспомнить, что же для тебя значит этот цвет — нет, даже не цвет, а воспоминание. *Воспоминания* во множественном числе, целый каталог таковых покоится в серебряной тени твоего сознания. Когда-то они были важны для тебя, но теперь их нет, вот и все, что ты знаешь.

Единственное, что от них осталось, так это вкус дыма на губах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Collateral damage  
> * Smack – хлопок, вкус.


End file.
